


He’s my first,my last,my evert thing.

by VentoOmbra



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VentoOmbra/pseuds/VentoOmbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>题记：Natasha问过Steve，Bucky对于他来说算什么？<br/>他们面前是沉睡在冷冻仓里的Bucky，Steve伸手抚摸着透明的玻璃仓面，弯唇笑起来。<br/>“He’s my first,my last,my evert thing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	He’s my first,my last,my evert thing.

One—He’s my first  
“Nat，你知道我认识他多少年了吗？”Steve坐下来转头看着Natasha，好看的蓝眼睛里是她不懂的沧桑，她曾经以为沧桑这个词不会出现在Steve身上，直到此时此刻，她才意识到Steve是旧时代的英雄、与其说英雄，不如说，他是来自旧时代的孤儿，除了他自己，他一无所有。  
“从布鲁克林算起……糟糕，我忘了我是什么时候认识Bucky的了，从我很小的时候Bucky就在我身边了，我还记得他第一次出现在我面前的时候……他就像一个天使，把所有的邪恶都打败。”Steve的脸上出现了怀念，带着一点悲伤，“那个时候我很嫉妒他，他很强壮，有力量，而那个时候我什么都没有，浑身都是病，经常被打趴下。Bucky说都是我自找的。”  
说完就自己笑起来，却不再说话拿出他的笔记本在上面涂涂画画，Natasha看着他的动作，突然间想到了Clint，Clint有时候也会这么低头沉思，只是Clint不会画画，他只会不停地摩擦他的弓箭，或者扭着一个箭头不断打磨，又或者握住一个东西在指间不断摩挲。  
但是她承认她爱死那样的Clint了。  
专注而迷人。  
那么Bucky呢？他曾经是不是也这样坐在年幼，或者说是弱小的Steve身边，看着他画画无法移开视线？  
弱小的Steve身体中依然蕴含着巨大的力量，他就像一个驱逐黑暗的天使，哪怕是在那个物质贫乏的年代里他也是一颗明亮的星星。  
只是Bucky现在看不到，强壮的Steve依旧和曾经一样，坐在他的面前，专注而迷人地画画。  
可惜这个世界不给他们机会，让他们安静的变老，安静地走完他们的一生。

Natasha悄无声息站起来，刚回过头就看到Clint斜斜地靠在门口看着她，和他们。  
“怎么了，女孩？”  
“感觉就像打扰了他们谈恋爱。”  
“我看你一脸都是‘我的父母在我面前秀恩爱好刺眼’。”  
“去你的，Clint。”

Two—He’s my last  
Steve守着那个冷冻仓没有离开过，时间对他来说已经没有什么意义，他只想等着Bucky有一天能从那里醒来。  
他回忆着他们一起经历的种种才意识到虽然他们已经认识九十多年，但实际他们的记忆都被局限在那个古老的布鲁克林和遥远的战场上，最后被一场暴风雪覆盖。  
他记得他们看过的每一场电影，看过的每一场球赛，还记得他们一起打过的每一场战。  
还有Bucky带头的那次欢呼：“Let’s hear it for Captain America！”  
虽然那个时候所有人脸上都沾着灰尘，每个人也都脏兮兮的，但那是Steve记忆中为数不多他开怀大笑的时候，也是他记得的Bucky不多的笑容里的一个。  
“Bucky，说实话我很想解冻你，但你一定会阻止我，不管是以前的你还是现在的你都会。Bucky Barnes不会允许自己成为任何威胁到无辜人的存在，但是Bucky……我只剩下你了，Bucky……I miss you.”  
Steve抵住玻璃，闭上眼，仿佛他真的和Bucky额头相抵，没有任何阻挡。  
只是他抱住的，是一个冰冷的冷冻仓，  
他的Bucky，  
他唯一的Bucky在里面沉睡，为了防止自己变成这个世界的威胁。  
“他值得更好的，而不是在这里沉睡。”  
“Cap……Steve你可以让他醒来，我们相信你，所以我们相信你相信的人，哪怕他之前干了不少事。”  
“那不是他，至少不是我认识的Bucky。我认识的Bucky是这世界上最有正义感的人，他强大但从不炫耀，他帮助弱小但从不居功自傲……虽然他被……他变成了这样，但是我相信他人性的部分依旧存在，不然他也不可能让我们把他冻起来。Nat你不会明白，Bucky对我来说意味着什么。”  
Natasha知道，Peggy去世的时候Steve的心就已经空了一半，如果Bucky也没有了，那么Captain America从此就只能是Captain America了。

Three—He’s my everything  
Steve接到了Tony的电话，Tony问他，如果再给他一次机会让他选择，还会做出同样的选择吗？还会为了Bucky站到他们的对立面吗？  
Steve沉思了很久，告诉他，会。  
“Tony，我和你们一样是一个普通人，Bucky是我仅存的唯一了，如果我连他都失去了，这个世界对我来说就不再有什么意义了。”最后他自嘲地笑起来，“就当是一个百岁老人的任性吧。抱歉，Tony。”  
“Damn it，难道我们对你来说就比不上Bucky Barnes一丝一毫吗！”  
“你们是我重要的同伴，是我的家人。但是……Bucky……他不一样，我被冰冻了那么多年，和这个世界唯二的联系只剩下他和Peggy，现在只剩下他，所以，抱歉，Tony，我依旧会保护他，但是我不会再和你们动手，也不再会隐瞒。”  
电话那一段传来长久的沉默，最后传来Tony投降的一声叹息。  
“好吧，我找到了，只是顺手而已，你需要的东西，让Win……Barnes解放的方法。”  
时隔多日，Natasha和Clint终于在美国队长脸上看到了发自内心的笑容。  
去除了所有阴霾和暗沉，仿佛有太阳从他的眼中升起。

Four—You have me now  
Bucky虽然一直在沉睡，但他看到了很多属于过去的记忆，他和Steve看过的球赛，看过的落日和日出，还有他坐在Steve身边看过Steve画的每一副画。  
就像驱散阴天的太阳一般，把他心中的所有暗沉都扫干净了。  
他从未如此迫切地想要醒来。  
但是他知道他不能，他脑袋里有一个炸弹，钥匙不知道被握在谁手里，也不知道有多少人能引爆；他只知道只要一爆炸就会伤害到所有他在意的人，包括Steve，而他最不想看到的就是伤害到Steve。  
他是一个来自过去的亡魂，而Steve是支撑他前行的唯一动力。  
突然间他听到了Steve的声音在呼唤他。  
Buck？  
Bucky、Bucky  
Open your eyes，  
他睁开眼，看到了天使。  
他伸出手，握住了天使伸向他的手。  
“Hey Punk,You got me now.”  
“Don’t lose it again,Soldier.”  
“Yes,Captain.”


End file.
